Ghost
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Misaki can't get anyone's attention, it's like he's invisible. So why exactly is it that Hiroki can see him. Moreover, he might know the problem. Read to find out more. HirokixNowaki AkihikoxMisaki
1. What the Heck is Going On?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chey: Wow…I can't believe I forgot about this story.**

**Misaki: What story?**

**Chey: This one. I wrote down the idea for this a long time ago…back when I first came up with the idea for Wish. That means since June…2009...damn.**

**Misaki: Wow, that's a long time ago.**

**Chey: Yeah…anyway, I know I should start writing another story so when I found this while I was scrounging around in my documents I figured I should post it.**

**Misaki: And why were you doing that?**

**Chey: Because I had 314 random files in my documents and I had no idea what some of them were.**

**Misaki: Oh.**

**Chey: Yes, I'm a control freak, everything has to be in nice, neat files.**

**Hiroki: Well, you've got the freak part right.**

**Chey: Sh-shut up.**

**Chapter One—What the heck is going on?**

"Usagi-san, what do you want for breakfast?" Misaki asked as he sat up in bed. Akihiko completely ignored him, sleeping. Misaki rolled his eyes and started to get up. Then he noticed something. Usagi-san was not sleeping like the dead as he usually did. He was sweating and looked restless. "Usagi-san?" He glanced at the clock and yelped. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. "Shit, I missed my morning classes! Usagi-san, what the hell?"

"Misaki," Akihiko moaned, softly. He rolled over and moaned.

"Usagi-san, I'm right here."

"Misaki," he moaned again. He sounded very sad. Sweat dribbled down his cheek and he swiped it away like it was a tear.

"Usagi-san, wake up." Misaki was starting to get nervous.

"Misaki, please…"

"Usagi-san…USAGI-SAN!" Misaki yelled. Usagi ignored him and instead began to shake.

"Baka-Usagi, what the hell? Wake up!" He reached out to hit the older man, but froze when his hand went right through his lover's shoulder. "What?" He waved his hand experimentally through Usagi-san's body. Misaki pulled his hand back and looked at it. It looked fine to him, but why couldn't he touch Usagi-san?

Just then the bell rang. Misaki sighed and got up. He headed downstairs and went to pull open the door. And his hand went right through handle. "Of course," he muttered, annoyed. "I can't touch anything, can I?"

The doorbell rang again. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer the door and I can't wake up Usagi-san, so you're just gonna have to deal."

"BAKAHIKO, LET ME IN!" Misaki yelped as a familiar voice started yelling through the door.

"AKIHIKO! WAKE UP AND OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Misaki looked at the door as he realized that it was Kamijou the Demon Professor who was the one standing behind it. Misaki's instinct to run from the guy who threw things at him and the other students kicked in and he fled to the kitchen. He heard the telltale footsteps of his lover coming downstairs. Misaki stuck his head out and called, "Usagi-san?" Usagi didn't hear him. Instead, he walked past Misaki and to the door to let the Demon Professor in. Misaki sighed and pulled back into kitchen.

"It took you long enough," Hiroki griped as he stalked past Akihiko. He kicked off his shoes and headed off to the living room. He dropped the two six packs he'd been carrying on the table. He knew that drinking at this hour of the day was not particularly desirable, but with Akihiko in the situation he was currently in, he had decided it was necessary. Akihiko followed him, silently, and dropped onto the opposite couch. He reached out and grabbed a beer. He downed it in about thirty seconds and reached for another.

"Are you going to the hospital today?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna be sober enough to make it to the hospital?"

"Yes."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Are you a pink elephant?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought." Hiroki popped open his own beer and took a sip.

**Chey: Well, what do you guys think? I know it's a bit different, but I hope you like it so far.**

**Hiroki: Why must you start another story?**

**Chey: Like I said, I wrote this already, I might as well start posting it. Sorry it's so short:(**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	2. Once Again, What the Heck is Going On?

**Disclaimer**:** I own nothing.**

**Misaki: At least in this story, she doesn't fight with us.**

**Chey: You know I can hear you right?**

**Misaki: I know.**

**Chey: …EVIL!**

**Chapter Two—Once Again, What the Heck is Going On?**

Hiroki was about to leave when he heard a sound in the kitchen. He listened and heard a voice muttering darkly. He decided that it must have been a TV or radio or something that had been left on in the other room. "Akihiko, you left something on in the kitchen."

Akihiko, who tended to be more aware when he was drunk, cocked an ear to the kitchen. "I don't hear anything."

"Hmph, whatever. I'm leaving now."

"See you." Akihiko didn't move from the couch, he just sat there for a moment, a hand hiding his face.

Misaki came out of the kitchen and looked at his lover. "Usagi-san, what the hell is going on?" Usagi said nothing, not even noting his young lover's presence. He sat there, brooding, for about half an hour. Misaki, unable to do anything else, sat watching him from the other couch.

Four beers later, Usagi glanced at his watch and got up. "Where are you going?" Misaki asked dully, ignoring the fact that Usagi-san couldn't hear him.

Usagi staggered to the door, slipped on his shoes and stumbled out the door. Misaki was about to follow but Usagi slammed the door in his face. He stared at the door about to yell at his lover for being rude before he remembered: Usagi couldn't hear him and he couldn't touch anything. Maybe he could walk through things as well. He stared at the door for a second more, than raised a hand and touched the handle. It went through. He nudged it farther and it went through the door.

He smiled and stepped through the door. He looked down the hall to see the elevator door just about to close. He dashed over, moving through the closing doors easily. He looked up at Usagi-san. The man looked positively haggard. He stared at the doors emptily. He seemed hollow.

Misaki frowned and reached out to touch his shoulder. Usagi shivered but didn't pull away as Misaki's hand slid through his shoulder. "Misaki," he murmured. His eyes had gone from empty to pained. It hurt Misaki to see him like that. "Misaki…"

The ride down to the parking garage and to the hospital was completely silent. Usagi-san drove with white knuckles all the way to the hospital. "Why are we here? Why did Sensei come over here? What's wrong with you?" he paused before finishing, "And…what's wrong with me?"

What was wrong with him was discovered when they went to the third floor of the hospital. In room 329, Misaki found himself staring at…well, at himself. A very abused version of himself. "What the hell is this?" he asked, looking at his motionless body.

A young man in a lab coat stepped inside the room. "Usami-san, I heard from one of my associates that you were here. I'm sorry about your friend."

"He's not my friend, he's my lover." Usagi sounded blank as he stared at Misaki.

Misaki watched the tall man pale. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't imagine what you're going through. If Hiro-san was like this—"

"Well, he's not, is he?" Akihiko snapped. Misaki looked surprised. Usagi-san rarely got upset like that.

The doctor blinked, then went to Misaki's bed and picked up the chart. He read it. "Well, did the attending doctor tell you that there is brain activity?"

"Yes."

"You know that means that there is a high possibility that he will wake up, right?"

"Wake up? When the hell will that be?" Misaki growled.

Usagi's eyebrows twitched. "When?"

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know, but talking to them is one of the best ways. They can hear people sometimes."

Usagi reached out to grasp Misaki's hand. "Misaki, Misaki, can you hear me?"

"Don't say that," the doctor said. "Just talk to him like he's awake. Talk to him like you always do."

"Misaki," Akihiko started, "I want to embrace you." He was absolutely serious.

The Misaki's not on the bed face was flaming red. "Don't say stuff like that. Especially not when people are here."

Nowaki raised an eyebrow. "I'll take my leave now." He turned tail and left, not waiting for Usami-san to say good bye.

Usagi-san leaned over Misaki's comatose body. "Misaki, please wake up. I need you. Please…I love you. You must wake up."

"I'm over here," Misaki sighed behind him.

"Misaki…I love you." He pressed a kiss to Misaki's forehead, then another to his motionless lips. "I want you to come back to me."

Misaki wanted to hug him. But he couldn't. He could only watch while his lover held onto his seemingly lifeless body. When he pulled away, he turned and left the room but Misaki stayed behind, staring at himself.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

He had no answers.

**Chey: Yay, another chapter done. This story, I've decided is somewhere between **_**Ghost**_** and **_**Just Like Heaven**_**...but without the cheesy cliches...Okay so maybe there are some but I don't care.**

**Hiroki: So you're just stealing from movies.**

**Chey: Nuh uh.**

**Hiroki: Yes you are.**

**Chey: Whatever. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	3. So that's what Happened

**Disclaimer: Umm…**

**Misaki: Say the disclaimer!**

**Chey: Why?**

**Misaki: Because if you don't, I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life.**

**Chey: Oh shit… Okay, I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Misaki: Good!**

**Chapter Three**

Hiroki was for waiting Nowaki to get off shift when a boy walked past him. The boy looked familiar and the way he shivered at the sight of him suggested he was one of his students. "Hey brat, it's rude to shiver when you see someone." The boy came to a complete stop and turned to look at him. Hiroki got a flash of shining green eyes. Green eyes that had been shut for three days. "You—" he started. "You're awake?"

Misaki cocked his head to the side. "You can see me, Sensei?"

"How much morphine have they got you on? Of course I can see you."

Misaki raised his eyebrows. He looked over at an old man in a waiting chair less than a foot away. Then stuck his hand into the man's shoulder.

Hiroki's eyes bugged out. "What the hell?"

"I'm a ghost, it seems."

"Th-th-this is impossible," he stuttered.

"I know, trust me." Misaki glared at the ground. "Usagi-san can't see me," he murmured.

Hiroki grimaced. The kid was damn close to tears. "Look, don't cry, I'm sure you'll wake up and everything will be alright." He hated comforting brats. Especially brats who weren't actually there.

"It sucks. What happened? I don't remember."

"Uh, well…" Hiroki flushed. He knew what happened because Akihiko had told him but it wasn't something he wanted to say in the waiting room. "Come on." He started off.

"Where are we going?"

"You're room." He headed into the elevator and Misaki followed. When they got to the room, Hiroki looked at the teenager lying motionless on the bed. Then he turned to look at the same boy standing behind him. He was looking at his body with something similar to annoyance intermingled with grief. "Okay so you're here and over there."

"Yes," Misaki's spirit murmured. "Tell me what happened…please."

"Look, Akihiko said…ah, this is hard to say since the way he said it was so blunt..." He rubbed his head. "He said you two were um doing something in the shower." Misaki turned scarlet. "Anyway, Akihiko's editor showed up and he went to send her away. You were dizzy and slipped getting in the bath and hit your head really hard before sliding under the water. "From what I heard, by the time Akihiko got back upstairs, you were half drowned. The concussion is what's causing the most damage, according to Nowaki, but it didn't help that you nearly drowned."

"I'm in a coma because I hit my head after doing that in the shower?" Misaki wanted to actually die. "Oh man."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Hiroki said, trying to make an effort. Misaki just nodded grimly and looked to his body. "I wish I could wake up."

"You and me both. Akihiko has been miserable for days." Saying that only seemed to make Misaki feel worse. Hiroki was about to try another tactic when his phone buzzed. Nowaki was of shift and looking for him. "I have to go."

"Bye," the boy said, sounding empty.

Goddammit, the boy did the same lost puppy thing that Nowaki did. The only difference was the eye color. He couldn't help but fall prey to the brat's pathetic charm. "Come on, you can't just stay here and watch your body. It's not going anywhere."

"I'm okay." He put on a brave smile when he looked back at his professor. "Really, don't worry. I'm fine." Hiroki decided that ghosts must not be able to cry because the kid should have had tears dribbling down his chin already.

"Stupid brat!" he growled. "Come on."

"Where?"

"My place."

"Eh?"

Hiroki sighed. "Look, just come on already. My apartment is better than this room."

Misaki hesitated but finally nodded and followed his lover's best friend from the room. They headed outside to see a young doctor leaning against a wall. "Hiro-san," The man murmured with a smile. Hiroki looked a little awkward, casting a glance at the ghost behind him, who was turning scarlet. He was just as embarrassed to witness his teacher with his boyfriend. He normally wouldn't have assumed this but…well, this tall doctor was taking the demon professor's hand and looking just a little bit too affectionate. He looked away, trusting his ghostliness to avoid bumping into anything while he walked.

…

Sensei's apartment was surprisingly normal. Misaki's brief thoughts of chains and a dungeon were hastily set aside when he was led upstairs to the teacher's apartment. Nowaki went inside quickly, muttering something about getting changed and disappeared. There, Hiroki murmured, "Please come in," while Misaki said, "Pardon the intrusion." Misaki tried half heartedly to remove his shoes, which didn't work, before stepping into the main part of the apartment.

Misaki looked around at the brightly lit living room. It was filled to the brim with books. He glanced at the first shelf that caught his eye. It was filled with multiple copies of Usagi-san's books—his real books, not his BL garbage. "Make yourself at home," Hiroki said, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you want some tea?"

"Um, I don't think I can drink anything."

"Oh right." The two fell into an awkward silence.

Nowaki saved them by returning. "Hiro-san, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"So cold," Nowaki murmured. "Shall I make fish?"

"Sure."

Misaki made a choking noise a second before Hiroki felt Nowaki's arms wrap around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Nowaki was frowning. "Why, is it a problem?"

Hiroki cast his eyes to Misaki. The brat was so red now. He turned tail and fled to the kitchen. "No, it's fine," Hiroki replied once Misaki disappeared. He didn't come out again until Nowaki had returned to the kitchen to cook dinner.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: So, what does everybody think?**

**Hiroki: That nobody likes you.**

**Chey: So cruel.**

**Hiroki: And yet, it's still true.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review. Love will rain down.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	4. Flashback Time!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**Hiroki: No argument right now?**

**Chey: Too busy.**

**Hiroki: I see, then we can just get to the story?**

**Chey: We can.**

**Chapter Four**

Misaki really wanted to go home. He was thankful to Kamijou Sensei for inviting him into his home but well…his lover was very persistent and, evidently, it had been awhile since they had been home at the same time long enough to enjoy each other's company. Kamijou Sensei had made veiled attempts to stop the young doctor but he was fighting a losing battle that, in all honesty, he wanted to lose.

Misaki finally worked up the courage to lean down beside Hiroki, who was perched between the couch and Nowaki, and said, "I'll let myself out." Hiroki grimaced and nodded, apologizing wordlessly as Nowaki had begun to nibble on his neck. Misaki backed away and fled the apartment.

He walked down to the street and tried to figure out how he would get home. No sooner had he thought of it though then he was suddenly back in the apartment he shared with Usagi-san. He looked around surprised. "Weird. Useful, but weird. Usagi-san?" he called out automatically, forgetting that the older man couldn't hear him. He sighed and started looking around. The man in question was lying on the couch, his laptop glowing softly on the coffee table.

There was no work being done though. Misaki approached him slowly. His eyes were open but hazy. They were also red. He was worried. Completely worried. He couldn't even smoke. He just stared. "Usagi-san," Misaki whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to wake up, really. I just don't know what to do or how to do it." Misaki reached out and touched his lover's face. His hand went through it of course so he pulled back and eased his hand gently over the cheek. He couldn't feel anything but Usagi's eyes slid shut and he leaned his head closer to Misaki's hand.

"Can you feel that?" Misaki asked. No response to that of course. Misaki bit his lip. This would embarrass him to no end but there was literally nothing to lose here—except maybe his sanity—but he was a friggin ghost so sanity was pretty optional at this point. He gently touched both his hands to his lover's cheeks, holding them in place. Then he leaned down and pressed a teeny tiny kiss to Akihiko's lips. "I love you, Usagi-san."

"Misaki…" Usagi breathed. He felt as if Misaki was there and, with his eyes shut, he could believe that Misaki was touching his face and kissing him with the delicacy of a butterfly's wing. He could believe that Misaki wasn't in a comatose state in a hospital. He could believe…

But it wasn't true. Misaki was hurt because of his libido. Takahiro had already chewed him out on the subject. He had honestly never seen his best friend that angry.

_Flashback…Three Days Ago_

_Takahiro and Usagi stood at Misaki's bedside. "Akihiko, what happened?"_

"_He was taking a shower and passed out."_

"_Was he sick?"_

"_No…"_

_Takahiro picked up on the off cadence in his friend's voice. "What aren't you telling me?" For all he was an airhead, he was surprisingly perceptive when it came to his precious little brother._

_Akihiko hesitated then blustered on in his radically honest fashion. _"_We had sex. Aikawa came while we were showering. I went to get rid of her. Misaki was worn out and slipped getting in the bath and sunk under the water, when I found him, he was like this." This was all said very quickly. This was his fault and there was no smoothing this over. He had to rip it off like a band aid._

_Takahiro stared at his best friend, his brother's lover, and went off. "You had sex with my baby brother and then left him to get hurt because he was too worn out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How could you do that?" he yelled._

"_I love him," Akihiko said simply._

_Takahiro froze. Then he shook his head, not wanting to be distracted. "I meant if you knew he was worn out, why would you leave him alone?"_

_Usagi was startled. That was what he was pissed about? "I didn't think—"_

"_Obviously," Takahiro growled. He reached out and touched his brother's hair. "Misaki is small and fragile. He might act tough but…but he's still a baby."_

"_He's tougher than you think," Akihiko argued without thinking._

"_Clearly," Takahiro said bitterly, looking at Misaki's still body._

"_I'm sorry, Takahiro. I didn't know…I didn't think…" It was hard for him to think up words to express the monstrous amounts of guilt he was feeling._

_Takahiro sighed, still angry but it was calming a bit. "Look," he started, seeing the complete and utter pain and guilt in his best friend's amethyst eyes, "it's not about you being with my brother. I just want you both to be happy. If that means you're happy together than that's just fine, but I can't stand to see my precious little brother like this."_

"_I know." Akihiko touched his lover's hand, brushing the fingers and knuckles delicately. "Misaki, I'm so sorry," he whispered, picking up the hand and leaning down to kiss it gently. Takahiro looked on, seeing the love cut through the pain on Akihiko's face. He knew this wasn't really Akihiko's fault but…he sighed. He couldn't let it go. Not yet anyway._

_End of Flashback…_

Misaki gently released Akihiko when he opened his eyes and got to his feet. He shut his laptop and slowly walked upstairs to his bedroom. Misaki followed, watching as Usagi stripped—he looked away as Usagi removed undergarments—and put on some pajama bottoms. Then he went to the bed and lay down on the bed. He shut his eyes and automatically posed his body to hold Misaki. Misaki wanted to cry. He didn't want to see his lover like this. He sighed went to the bed, crawling over the mattress and passing through his upper arm and partly through the lower one. He stared up at Usagi-san's troubled sleep face, one he'd never seen before, and wished he could help him.

When Misaki finally closed his eyes and slept, Usagi wasn't the only one with a troubled expression on his face.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: This looks kind of interesting doesn't it?**

**Danielle (my bff who hates yaoi and manga/anime in general and thinks Misaki is a girl): It looks kind of emo.**

**Chey: So cruel.**

**Misaki: She's right.**

**Chey: You guys are all against me, aren't you?**

**Misaki and Danielle: Yes.**

**Chey: Gah, readers, support me and love me and shower me with reviews, good, bad or otherwise.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	5. Feeding Akihiko

**Disclaimer: Umm…**

**Misaki: Why are you doing this? **

**Chey: Dunno.**

**Hiroki: This is getting ridiculous.**

**Chey: It is?**

**Hiroki and Misaki: Yes it is.**

**Chey: Oh fine, whatever. I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Five**

Hiroki stopped by his friend's penthouse apartment with a bag of food. Akihiko was so useless when it came to everything but writing and lovemaking. Without the brat keeping him eating, he wouldn't bother with it. He let himself in and set the food in the kitchen before heading up to wake his friend.

He knocked on the door getting nowhere. He sighed, then opened the door. "Bakihiko, get up already!" He stopped abruptly at the sight of Akihiko wrapped tightly around Misaki's slim frame. Misaki's eyes popped open and he sat up abruptly, going straight through Akihiko's tightly grasping arm. Creepy.

"Sensei," Misaki gasped.

"I brought food for Akihiko," was all Hiroki could manage.

"Really?" Misaki gave him a small smile and brushed unfeeling fingers over his lover's hair. "Thank you. He'd probably starve if no one brought him anything to eat." His expression was heartbreaking and almost made Hiroki blush at the intimacy of it.

"Er, anyway, I'll call him later and tell him to eat. It seems like he needs to sleep."

"Who are you talking to?" Akihiko asked, his eyes opening. They were dull and hazy from sleep. Still, he looked like he'd rested well last night, probably thanks to Takahashi's spirit resting in his arms all night.

"Eh? Oh, no one. There's some food downstairs. Come and eat it."

Akihiko cast a look at the place where Misaki sat. Of course, Akihiko couldn't see his lover watching him with a pained expression. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. That brat wouldn't want you starving yourself."

Akihiko's eyes turned crystal clear and the palest of lavender. "Don't…"

"Sorry?"

"Don't use that to make me eat." The words were growled. That was a tone he'd never heard from Akihiko. It was actually a bit scary.

Of course, Hiroki would never be scared of his childhood friend. "Shut up and come downstairs and eat you useless idiot. Now!" He turned tail and stalked down the hall and stairs.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered, looking at the empty bed beside him. "I love you." He wanted to drop back to sleep and dream that Misaki was safely ensconced in his arms. Then he gave in and got up. then he went downstairs to eat, Misaki's ghost trailing behind him…

"Gah!" Hiroki yelped when Misaki entered the kitchen to see him.

"You alright?" Akihiko called.

"Fine!" Hiroki called back. "What do you want?" he hissed at Misaki.

"I just wanted to say thank you again."

"Oh, it's nothing. I used to bring him food when he first started working. Back before his current editor started working with him. She started bringing better food than I could make.

"Yes." Misaki nodded. "She always brings crème puffs for me."

"Blech, too sweet." Hiroki shook his head and grabbed the food he'd brought off the counter and took it into the dining room. Misaki followed and sat in the chair beside Usagi-san. Hiroki pulled out the food and put some in front of his best friend. "Eat," he ordered.

Akihiko opened the food and grabbed his chopsticks.

Then he proceeded to play with his food.

"Eat, damn it all!" Hiroki growled.

"I don't want anything other than Misaki's food."

"Usagi-san…" Misaki looked on the verge of tears. "Please just eat."

Hiroki stood abruptly. He snatched Akihiko's chop sticks, scooped up a dumpling and grabbed Akihiko's bottom lip and pulled, opening his mouth. Then he plopped the dumpling onto Akihiko's tongue and released his lip. "Chew, swallow and open again."

Akihiko chewed, swallowed then opened his mouth to say, "Are you planning to feed me all of this?"

"If I have to." He glanced momentarily at Misaki who was staring in thankful shock. He held out the chop sticks. "It's your choice."

Akihiko reached out and took the sticks, grabbed another dumpling and popped it between his lips. Misaki smiled and said, "Thank you."

Hiroki nodded gruffly. "I have to go to school now."

"Later," Akihiko murmured.

"If you don't finish eating that, I'll know." He looked pointedly at Misaki then left.

"Hmph, I didn't know you were psychic now." Akihiko kept eating though until he finished it. Misaki followed him about for ninety minutes before he realized how dull it was. Akihiko alternated between writing, smoking and staring vacantly at the ceiling. Normally, Misaki would have cleaned but he couldn't touch anything. It was awful. He couldn't even turn on the TV, open a book or do his friggin homework.

"I want to do something," Misaki moaned, putting his head down on the table. Then he heard hushed voices around him. Wondering what was going on, he raised his head and realized that he was in Kamijou Sensei's lecture. Beside him, Sumi Senpai kept shooting glances at the supposedly empty seat beside him.

Well, it was something to do. He sat back in the chair and watched his Demon Professor, who was less of a demon now, lecture and throw things. When he noticed Misaki, his eyes went wide and he lobbed a piece of chalk that went straight through his chest. "What was that for?" he asked.

At the same time, Sumi said, "Sir, you missed." Hiroki glowered chucked an eraser at the boy for his trouble. Sumi grinned. "Bravo!"

"If you don't shut it, the next thing to hit your face will be a textbook," Hiroki threatened.

Oh yeah, Misaki decided, this was not going to be a good day.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: One more chapter down.**

**Hiroki: Can you end this yet?**

**Chey: Of course not. This is too fun.**

**Misaki: How is this fun?**

**Chey: The readers find it fun.**

**Misaki: …**

**Hiroki: …**

**Chey: Awkward…anyway, please review, love love love and all that jazz**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	6. Misaki's in Trouble!

**Disclaimer: This is soooooo gross.**

**Hiroki: What is?**

**Chey: I'm watching _Indiana Jones and the _**_**Temple of Doom**_

**Hiroki: Again? Why?**

**Chey: Cuz I'm bored and there's nothing else on.**

**Hiroki: Then turn off the TV, say the disclaimer and focus on the story you're writing.**

**Chey: *totally distracted* Huh, I wonder where my cat went. Luigi?**

**Hiroki: You named your cat after a video game character?**

**Chey: Oh noes, he got trapped in my mother's bedroom. Scary place.**

**Hiroki: WFT?**

**Chey: LOL, whatever. I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hiroki: *muttering* Spaz...**

**Chapter Six**

He attended his classes, paying close attention, trying hard to commit everything to memory since he couldn't take any notes. Classes were the usual fare but Misaki was feeling rather uncomfortable. He was struggling to breathe.

It became most apparent during his last class. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. He needed to tell someone. He thought about the demon professor and was suddenly sitting on Kamijou's desk. Hiroki responded to Misaki's sudden appearance the way anyone would: he yelped and shot backwards, knocking his chair over and toppling to the floor.

"Whoa, Kamijou, you alright?" his superior who he shared the office with asked.

"Fine," Hiroki grunted. He got up, intending to glare down the ghost brat when he saw how pale he was. "What the—?"

"Something's wrong," Misaki gasped. "Tell Usagi-san I…" He vanished from sight.

"Kamijou?" Miyagi asked carefully.

"I have to go to the hospital?"

"What?"

"Take care of the work for today please." Without another word, Hiroki donned his coat and hurried from the room.

"Oi, wait!" But too late, Hiroki was already gone. "What a jerk to leave me with all the work. Who does that?" he muttered darkly, ignoring the fact that he'd done that to the other man numerous times before.

Hiroki dashed for the hospital, not bothering with the subway since it was only a thirty minute walk and only twenty minutes at a run. He had to get to the hospital as quick as he could. Of course, it occurred to him about halfway there that he could have texted Nowaki and asked him to check on the brat. He slowed to a quick walk and pulled out his cell phone. He sent the text and started running again.

A reply text from Nowaki said he would check the situation. Two minutes later, as the Hiroki turned a corner and the hospital came into view, Nowaki sent another text. Misaki's body was failing. Without any brain activity it was starting to give up.

"Shit!" Hiroki yelled, ignoring the people around him on the street. He picked up his pace making it through the hospital doors in record time. He hurried past reception, dashing to the elevator and stopping it from going up to get in. He pressed the button and waited impatiently for his floor. It seemed to take forever. When the doors chimed open, he dashed out and hurried down the hall. He caught sight of Nowaki standing outside of Takahashi's room. He caught up. "Nowaki!"

Nowaki looked up to see a completely winded teacher heading for him. "Hiro-san."

"Is he still..?" he panted.

"His heart's stopped." Nowaki looked grim.

Hiroki's eyes went wide and he looked toward the window in the door. Misaki was surrounded by other doctors and nurses. They had defibrillator pads charging, trying to restart his heart. He also spotted ghost Takahashi lying on the ground beside the bed. "Oi brat!" he said, addressing the boy on the ground looking pale and sweaty and twitchy with his eyes closed tight. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The ghost boy's emerald eyes flicked open. They were dull and relatively lifeless but they managed to lock onto Hiroki's angry brown ones. "Fight! You have to fight to stay alive. What the hell is Akihiko gonna do if you die?"

Misaki's eyes slid shut in pain and guilt. He certainly felt like he was dying. He wondered if this was how his parents had felt in their very last moments. But they knew that he and Niichan could survive on their own. He couldn't leave Akihiko behind. That man couldn't look after himself. He had to stay alive! He started to get to his feet. He swayed a bit and started to steady himself.

"Charging," the doctor said, raising the shock pads. He pressed them to the teenager's slim chest. Misaki's entire body jolted as electricity whipped through his chest. Misaki's spirit screamed in agony and he collapsed to the floor. He could hear the doctors and nurses murmuring to each other and his Sensei yelling at him to fight. But it was all too much…

Then he heard a voice cut through all the others, even though it was barely more than a whisper. "Misaki…"

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Intense chapter, no?**

**Misaki: Too intense. What the hell?**

**Chey: Sorry it's so short, there was no better place to end it.**

**Misaki: Liar.**

**Chey: Shut up. Please review if only to complain about the cliffhanger.**

**Misaki: Whiny little girl!**

**Chey: Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	7. OOBEs are useless!

**Disclaimer: I officially hate assholes who think it's funny to hijack other people's emails and then send random bullshit to EVERYONE in my contacts list.**

**Hiroki: …Okay…**

**Misaki: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Cheyanne: I don't wanna!**

**Hiroki: Don't make me come over there.**

**Cheyanne: But if I say it then I'll actually have to start writing.**

**Misaki: Maybe you'll quit whining then.**

**Cheyanne: *pouts* fine, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, opening his eyes once more. His vision was hazy but he could see his lover standing in the now open doorway. Despite its blurriness, Misaki could still clearly see pain and horror etched in his face. No. He couldn't give up. How could he have even considered giving up? He had to stay. He had people who needed him!

"We have a pulse!" one of the nurses said suddenly.

Misaki could suddenly breathe again. He sat up and looked around, his eyes sparkling with life once more. Of course, he was still on the ground while his body slept on but it was something. He looked quickly to his Sensei who was looking relieved and the man's lover who also seemed more at ease.

Then he looked up into the eyes of Usagi-san. Akihiko's body had slid sideways to hit the doorframe, his relief palpable. "Misaki," he whispered. "Misaki…"

"I'm alright," he murmured, knowing that his lover couldn't actually hear him.

"Thank goodness he's okay," Nowaki murmured.

"Yeah," Hiroki replied.

"Hiro-san, why are you looking at the ground?"

"Eh?" Hiroki hastily looked toward the bed, away from the boy on the ground. "Erm, no reason."

Nowaki raised his eyebrows. He'd try again later. He really had to get back to work. Instead, he asked, "How did you know something was wrong if you were at school?"'

"Uh…" Hiroki really didn't have an answer to that and he knew that if he stuck around until Akihiko could take his focus from the brat, he'd be questioned in the same fashion. "I have to get back to school," he said hurriedly. Then he turned tail and fled.

Misaki had never felt so helpless in all his life. Usagi-san sat beside his bed, clutching the comatose boy's hand while he slept on. His spirit stood stoically beside Akihiko, pain ripping through his heart. He'd spent the last hour or so screaming, touching and crying at Usagi-san with little to no reaction. The touches had sent shivers through the blond's body but no reaction beyond that and no curiosity towards them.

Now Misaki was just dead. He'd given up for the moment. He considered giving up altogether but he'd seen what happened the last time he'd tried that. He wouldn't be able to see that kind of pain in his lover's face ever again.

A niggling thought reminded him that Akihiko was in almost as much pain now that the relief of Misaki's survival had faded and Misaki was comatose once more. Still…he had to try to wake up again. He looked at his body. It was pale and cold looking. _Like a corpse_. He couldn't really think of himself as that prostrate figure on the bed. He always reacted to Usagi-san's touches and this body was not. It bordered on annoying. Misaki actually wanted Usagi to stop touching his body. He wanted the man to touch _him_, notice his spirit.

And yet…Usagi continued to cling to the motionless teenager.

Which left Misaki in his current useless and hopeless state. Enough. He couldn't keep sitting there. "Usagi-san, I know you can't hear me but I'm gonna go talk to Sensei. Maybe he'll figure something out. Especially since he knows that doctor. Urgh, I never realized Sensei swung that way. In any case…" He trailed off and settled for touching his lover's shoulder ineffectually. "Usagi-san…" Then he thought about finding Kamijou Sensei and appeared in the twenty-eight year old's office.

Once again, Hiroki sputtered and then added falling off his chair and sending papers flying. "Kamijou? What the hell was that?" Miyagi asked, looking around for the source of his coworker's surprise.

"Er, nothing," he replied hastily, scrambling to his feet and gathering up papers. He cast a venomous glare at Misaki who cringed, despite knowing that something thrown would go right through him. "_What are you doing here?_" he mouthed.

"You're the only one who can see me. I thought you might have experience with this."

Hiroki snorted. "As if."

"Sorry?" Miyagi asked.

"Nothing. Go away," he added to both Miyagi and Misaki.

"I work here!" Miyagi replied. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

Hiroki just rolled his eyes.

"I have nowhere else to go. It's horrible looking at Usagi-san like that."

Hiroki's guilt panged at those words but he would never admit it. "Kyouju, don't you have a brat to meet right about now?"

Miyagi glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Damn…okay I'm going. But you're not getting out of this discussion for long. I'll ask again tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah," Hiroki said caustically, turning away to grade papers. He heard Miyagi gather up his stuff and leave. As the office door slammed, he spun back and said, "You're still here."

"Yes," Misaki replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

Hiroki grimaced. "What do you want from me? Are you haunting me because it's what Akihiko would do if he were in this situation?"

Misaki blushed. "Why would Usagi-san haunt you?"

"He'd find pestering me all day and all night utterly hilarious." There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't, honestly." Misaki looked down, embarrassed at the mere thought.

Hiroki hesitated, pursing his lips. "Look, I'll ask Nowaki if he's dealt with any patients who suffered out of body experiences but that's all I can do."

Misaki managed his sparkly smile that made Akihiko weak in the knees. It didn't have quite the same effect on Hiroki but it was close enough. He blushed a bit and turned away once more. "Go spy on some of your friends or something. I have work to do right now and you just standing there uselessly is not helping."

Misaki nodded. "Thank you, Sensei." He turned and walked through the wall, making Hiroki shiver. That was still frigging weird.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Well…no cliffhanger this time.**

**Misaki: Good.**

**Chey: Yup, back to changing all my email info...oh so much fun.**

**Hiroki: Quit whining and just do it.**

**Chey: Yeah yeah, I'm on it. Anyway, please review, I love you all.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	8. Hiroki is very annoyed

**Disclaimer: Yay, burnout!**

**Hiroki: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: leave me alone, I'm tired.**

**Hiroki: Say it and I'll stop arguing.**

**Chey: Manipulative bastard…I own nothing.**

**Misaki: Was that so hard?**

**Chey: Quite.**

**Chapter Eight**

_This is not going to be a fun conversation._ Hiroki paced in the living room, having tried and failed to grade papers, choosing instead to try to figure out how to word the next conversation.

So far, he had:

"_Nowaki, have any of your comatose patients had out of body experiences?"_

"_Um, no. Hiro-san, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just seeing my best friend's comatose lover's ghost hanging around."_

"_Hiro-san?"_

"_What?"_

"_Uhm…I think you should talk to a psychologist."_

"_No, I'm not crazy."_

"_Hiro-san, I'm not saying that. I just think you're really stressed from Usami-san's pain."_

"_No, that's not it."_

"_Hiro-san…"_

"_Shut up, baka. I'm not crazy!"_

Yeah, that would be a great conversation…one in which he would end up in a straight jacket and no help to Akihiko and the Takahashi brat. Why was he helping them again? He huffed angrily.

Unfortunately, Nowaki chose that moment to return home after a grueling day in the pediatric cancer ward. He came in with a brave smile that he used when he was hiding pain and exhaustion. Of course, seeing his precious Hiro-san always made him feel better after a rough day. He kicked off his shoes and called out, "I'm home, Hiro-san!"

"Eh? Ah, welcome back." Hiroki was dragged out of his thoughts rather violently. "How was work?"

"Tsumori Senpai had this red clown nose and he played with all the kids to cheer them up in the cancer ward today." The brave smile was back. Hiroki recognized it instantly, so he didn't fight when Nowaki tugged him into a tight embrace. "Hiro-san," he breathed, inhaling Hiroki's faint scent as along with the scents of chalk and old books. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah, get off, would you?" Hiroki pulled away and looked at the ground awkwardly. "No-Nowaki…"

Nowaki cocked his head to the side. "What is it, Hiro-san?"

"Hav…have any of you patients ever had an out of body experience?" He cringed. Damn, that sounded so lame.

"A couple, why?"

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah."

Hiroki looked anywhere but at Nowaki when he asked, "Has anyone ever seen them while they…weren't…intheirbodies?" he ended in a rush.

Nowaki frowned, his brows drawing together the way Hiroki's usually did when Miyagi was being particularly irritating. "You mean ghosts?"

This conversation was going nowhere fast. Hiroki couldn't even bring himself to admit that he was seeing Takahashi's ghost…spirit, whatever. He stayed silent.

"Hiro-san…are you seeing someone's ghost?"

"…Yes." Here it came. He wasn't sure if Nowaki would laugh at him or call the men in white coats, but either way…

"Whose?"

"What?"

"Whose ghost?"

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Takahashi Misaki."

"Usami-san's comatose boyfriend? That's who you're seeing?" Nowaki half snorted. It was kind of funny.

"Baka asshole," Hiroki growled. "Fine, yes, that's who I'm seeing and he won't leave me alone. Apparently I'm the only one who's noticed him."

"Interesting."

Hiroki glowered. "Interesting? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe something like you're crazy or don't be stupid, ghosts don't exist."

Nowaki looked at him pointedly. "For what reason would you lie to me/ I believe you if you say you saw a ghost."

"Then why the hell did you laugh before?"

"Because it was Takahashi-kun."

"You're an idiot," Hiroki growled.

"Yes yes, now, you're seeing a ghost. Why did you bring it up?"

"Oh yeah, the brat wants to know if there's any way to get back into his body and wake up."

Nowaki frowned. "I don't know of any. The people who told me about it said they only remember a few moments of watching over their bodies. There may have been others who remember nothing at all."

"Well, he's been annoying me for several days, so I think this is different."

"I can ask around."

"Thanks."

"So…" Nowaki started, "is he here now?"

"No, I told him to go home."

A slow smile spread across Nowaki's face. "So…we're alone."

"Yes." Poor, thick Hiroki. He didn't even see it coming until Nowaki had him pinned.

…

When Hiroki opened his eyes several hours later, Misaki was sitting on the floor by the bedroom door. Hiroki yawned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Usagi-san is miserable. Being there…not being able to do anything to help him…I can't stand it anymore." Misaki wanted to cry but no tears came. He managed a few dry sobs but that was it.

"Oh stop, please." Hiroki hated crying.

"S-sorry," Misaki choked.

"Nn, Hiro-san…who are you talking to?" Nowaki asked sleepily.

"The brat."

Nowaki sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap as he rubbed his sapphire blue eyes. "Oh? Where is he?"

"By the door," Hiroki muttered dully.

"Hello, Takahashi-kun," Nowaki said cheerfully, looking about three feet above the sitting boy and a foot to the left. "We don't know why you aren't coming out of your coma but we're doing our best."

"Thank you, Doctor-san," Misaki replied with a sniffle.

"He says thank you," Hiroki translated.

"You're welcome!" His bright smile was infectious and Misaki found himself smiling back. It was a small, weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"This is so fucked up," Hiroki muttered darkly.

"Hiro-san! It's not his fault he's a coma ghost."

"That's still fucked up."

"Regardless."

Misaki sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for troubling you."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, mostly just to avoid letting them get caught up in either of the brat's big, puppy dog eyes. "It's fine," he growled.

"I'm gonna go," Misaki said dully. He thought about Usagi-san and vanished from Hiroki's sight.

"He's gone," Hiroki muttered to Nowaki.

"Where?"

"Probably to find Akihiko." Hiroki turned to look into Nowaki's sapphire blue eyes. "I should get ready for work." He glanced at the clock and realized he still had about an hour before he usually woke up. Nowaki had realized that too by the way his hands were sliding slowly over Hiroki's thin torso. "Don't even—" He never finished as the bigger man kissed him and shoved him back into the mattress.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Now Nowaki knows too, Yay!**

**Hiroki: I fail to see how that's important.**

**Chey: It's for dramatic purposes.**

**Hiroki: …yeah…no.**

**Chey: Whatever, it's not my fault you can't understand my creative process.**

**Hiroki: Yeah yeah.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review, love love love and all that jazz.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	9. Chit Chat with a Ghost

**Disclaimer: I'm tired…and in pain.**

**Hiroki: What, you got Carpal Tunnel?**

**Chey: Shut up…I effed up my back.**

**Hiroki: Don't care, disclaimer!**

**Chey: Fine, I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Chapter Nine**

Hiroki was right. Misaki appeared in his apartment. "Usagi-san?" he called out automatically, forgetting once more that his lover couldn't hear him. He sighed and walked upstairs to find Akihiko slumped at the computer desk.

Misaki went to his side and reached out, his hand ghosting over Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered staring at Usagi's closed eyelids. He glanced at the computer screen and his name caught his eye. _Oh jeez, not another smutty novel!_ He started to read.

_Akihiko leaned over the hospital bed his little Misaki lay in. The boy's emerald eyes stared up weakly. "I'll be fine, my love," the boy whispered._

"_Shh, don't talk, save your strength." Akihiko bowed low over the bed and kissed him. Misaki opened his mouth and allowed his lover's tongue slip inside, prodding gently. "Misaki…"_

"_Akihiko…" Misaki murmured into the kiss. "I love you."_

_Akihiko gently gripped the teenager's slim shoulders. "Misaki, I'm sorry you're so sick. You have to get better." They kissed once more. The passion raced through the air, the tension mounting…_

"Okay enough!" Misaki yelled, jerking his eyes from the screen. "I'm comatose in a hospital and you're writing hospital sex?"

"It'ss the on'y way I can c'nec t'you," Usagi murmured groggily.

"Hah?" Misaki asked. "You can hear me?"

"Yes." Misaki stared. Akihiko was clearly asleep.

"Usagi-san…"

"What is it?"

"I love you," Misaki whispered.

"I love you," Usagi whispered back. Then he drifted off into a deeper sleep. "Misaki…" was the last thing he whispered.

Misaki just stared. Finally, he blinked. "Cool." He smiled. Usagi-san could hear him…kind of. Anyway, he could communicate sometimes. He would tell Kamijou Sensei about it and he could tell his doctor friend. Misaki turned scarlet, recalling Kamijou's connection to that doctor.

Even now, after being shown absolute proof, it was still weird to think that Kamijou Sensei was like that. Actually, Misaki couldn't think of anyone willing to put up with such a short tempered and psychotic man. And yet, he'd seen the way Kusama Sensei had held him, touched him, caressed him…Nowaki was a man clearly in love. He'd seen that look of passion in Niisan's eyes, in his parents' eyes. And in Usagi-san's eyes. Love knows no boundaries, Misaki supposed.

Still, he wondered how the two men had even met. They came from different walks of life. A teacher and a doctor, a rather obvious personality gap…and age gap. It just didn't make sense.

Then Misaki wondered why he'd suddenly become so hyper focused on his teacher's love live. He sighed. Being comatose was making him weird. This was his teacher for God's sake, that sort of focus on a Sensei was reserved for Shoujo manga and Usagi-san's _Junai Egoist—_he stopped, mid-thought. He'd read part of that story, fearing it too involved him.

It hadn't though. It had been a spinoff series about "Akihiko's" childhood friend. That character was named Hiroki and his lover was named Nowaki…Something pinged in the back of his mind. If he recalled correctly, the characters Akihiko and Hiroki had had a one night stand after which Nowaki and Hiroki met and fell in love.

Misaki knew the facts of _Junai Romantica _were skewed because of Aikawa-san so, if he removed the particularly ridiculous love scenes (which he hadn't read anyway) then that meant that…

Misaki's hand lifted to his lips. Sensei and Usagi-san had been together?

…

Hiroki shivered and spun in his office to see Misaki suddenly standing there. "What is it?" he asked, glancing briefly at the door to make sure no one was about to come in and hear him talking to an empty room. He glanced back at the brat and saw his strange expression. Morbid curiosity coupled with despair and fear. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did…did you and Usagi-san ever…I mean, were you two…involved?" he choked out.

Hiroki flinched. That confirmed it. Misaki stared silently at him on the verge of tears. "L-look," Hiroki sputtered. After all, it wasn't as if he could throw something at the kid to distract him. He had to use words or this damn brat would haunt him for the rest of time. "It was years ago, while we were in college. He was in love with Takahiro-san and I was in lo—" he stopped dead. He was treading on dangerous ground here.

Misaki seemed to understand though. "You…you love Usagi-san." It wasn't a question.

Hiroki looked away. "I _was_ in love with Akihiko. Afterwards, Akihiko and I realized it was a huge mistake and disappeared. I met Nowaki barely eight hours later. When Akihiko showed up at my apartment a few days after that, Nowaki pulled me away from him and confessed. That was it. Akihiko and I went back to being friends and I fell in love with Nowaki. End of story. Now stop staring at me like I'm taking away your favorite toy!" His voice shifted into a growl on the last sentence.

Misaki rubbed his eyes as if he expected tears to be there. "So you two had a one night stand?"

Hiroki nodded. No need to go into detail. "Now, is that all you wanted here?"

"Er," he cast his brain around, "no. I wanted to tell you that Usagi-san can hear me when he's half asleep. I…I talked to him and he talked to me."

"That's great?" Hiroki said, sounding slightly perturbed.

"I think so." Misaki smiled a bit. He walked over to stand directly in front of his Sensei, just a mere foot apart. "Thank you…for telling me about you and Usagi-san. It's a bit crazy but—"

The door handle to the office suddenly started to turn and Miyagi came in. Hiroki leapt to his feet out of reflex and plunged right through Misaki.

"Kamiiiiiijooooouuuu!" the taller man said emphatically. "Why are you standing up all of a sudden?"

"Errr…" the brunet said.

"Cat got your tongue? Suit yourself. I'm just dropping a couple of files off. I'm leaving now." He left, closing the door behind him.

Misaki stared down at chalk stained hands. Hands that were unfamiliar. He dashed out of the office and ran for the nearest washroom. His arrival sent the two students inside fleeing out the door. He ignored them though as he went to a mirror.

He stared into the mirror in utter shock.

Just as Associate Professor Kamijou Hiroki stared back at him.

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn**

**To be continued!**

**Chey: And cue the cliffhanger!**

**Hiroki: WFT?**

**Misaki: WTF?**

**Chey: Don't worry about it boys. All will be revealed in the next chapter, now, I'm off to go watch **_**NCIS!**_** Please review if you love it, hate it or have no strong feelings one way or the other, just do it please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	10. Uh Oh, Mind Control

**Disclaimer: Misaki, what's going on?**

**Misaki: I'm a coma ghost and you're avoiding saying the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Oh yeah…well, I'm gonna try to work through my writer's block now.**

**Misaki: After the disclaimer.**

**Chey: You're no fun.**

**Misaki: Yeah yeah…**

**Chey: Ugh, fine, I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Chapter Ten (OMG)**

"Impossible…" Misaki breathed through Hiroki's lips. He pressed a hand to the face, touching the wrinkles and fine contours of the face that clearly wasn't his. He looked down at the hands. They weren't huge but they were certainly larger than his own slim ones. The fingers were longer and more delicate. Suited to writing like Akihiko's though the palms were rougher and smaller and much, much warmer. Misaki balled the hands into a fist and looked at the face once more.

The eyes were a rich, chocolate brown, beautiful in a completely different way than the way Misaki found Akihiko's eyes. But they were currently over bright. Misaki was on the verge of tears and Hiroki's eyes were filling because of it. He wasn't sad. Just completely confused and overwhelmed. He turned away, bracing himself on the counter as he dashed away tears and tried to compose himself.

Then pressure began to build behind his ears and at his temple. Misaki rubbed the afflicted areas and let out a small whimper as the pressure became pain. Something was throbbing in his brain, pushing…pushing…pushing!

Misaki fell sideways hitting the ground in silence. He was back in his own ghostly body. He looked up to see Hiroki swaying dizzily. Then he slid to the ground in a faint. "Sensei!" Misaki cried. He got to his knees and reached out to shake him but his hands went right through the body as usual. "Help!" He yelled uselessly. "Somebody! Help!"

No one came, of course. Misaki could only sit uselessly beside the older man.

He wasn't sure how long it was before a student decided to use the washroom. It felt like hours, but finally, a young man with light brown hair and grey eyes came in. "Thank you," Misaki whispered, relieved. The boy froze, staring down at the unconscious professor for a moment before he snapped back to life.

He turned abruptly and walked to the door. "Oi! Miyagi!"

Misaki heard a faint reply before the boy yelled again, "Come here, _he_ is in here on the floor."

A moment later, the professor who had spoken to Misaki while he was in Kamijou Sensei's body appeared. "Kamijou!" he yelped, dropping to his knees and shaking the brunet fiercely.

Hiroki came to amidst being shaken roughly. "Baka! Enough."

"What happened?" Miyagi asked.

Hiroki glanced over at Misaki, who turned red, and said, "No idea. Just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"You be careful, Kamijou. You can't just pass out in random places."

"I'm not stupid," Hiroki growled. He reached up and pulled himself up by the counter. "I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Time to go home."

"Okay, then I'll go home."

"Let your doctor friend look at you, alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"Just do it."

Hiroki rolled his eyes but nodded in a pacifying manner and it was Miyagi's turn to roll his eyes. "Let's just go!" Hiroki growled, glancing pointedly at the invisible teenager.

"Fine, fine." Miyagi slung an arm around Hiroki but the icy glare from the visible student had him releasing the teacher and creating some distance as he walked closer to the youth. Misaki followed behind, staying with Hiroki when the other two split off, going to the car park, while Hiroki walked out of the front doors into the courtyard.

The two were silent as they walked then Hiroki pulled out his cell phone and pressed it to his ear. "So what exactly was that?"

Misaki looked up and realized that Sensei was looking at him. "Oh, uh…I don't know. One second we were bumping into each other and then I was you. It was really weird. Why do you have out your phone?"

"So I don't look like I'm talking to myself. How did you do that?"

"I just said I don't know!" Misaki looked irritated. "I wasn't trying to be in your body." He grimaced, thinking of how Usagi-san would twist that sentence. Sensei, though, said nothing about it.

Instead, he replied, "Well, don't do it again. It scared the shit out of me. Like everything had gone dark and there was nothing else."

"I felt pressure right before I fell out of your body. Like someone was punching my brain," Misaki murmured.

Hiroki cocked an eyebrow. "Well of course. I mentalized punching my way out of the darkness. First time punching something's actually worked." He snorted and Misaki stared in shock. The Demon Professor had actually laughed. It freaked him out on multiple levels.

"Um, Sensei," Misaki murmured as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What?"

"I…have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could tell Usagi-san that I'm here and that I'm stuck and can't get back into my body?"

Hiroki stopped and looked down at the young man hard. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know." Misaki looked at the ground. "But I can't do this anymore. Watching Usagi-san be miserable…I can't stand it." He looked ready to cry yet again.

"I'll think about it," Hiroki murmured. "But this sort of thing…I'm not good at it. I don't know what to say."

Misaki nodded sadly. "Of course, please think it over."

With that, Hiroki snapped the phone shut and continued to walk. Misaki followed for a moment more, then vanished, wishing himself away.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And the story goes on.**

**Misaki: Yes is does. Except that I'm still a frigging ghost!**

**Chey: Deal with it. I'm going to bed. Readers, please review. I love you all!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	11. Hirowaki Moment hehehe

**Disclaimer: *Yawwwwwwwwnnnn***

**Hiroki: Just go to bed already.**

**Chey: *Yawwwwwwwwwn* No.**

**Misaki: Then say the Disclaimer.**

**Chey: *Yawnnnnn…* Fine…I own nothing.**

**Misaki: Good…now go to bed.**

**Chey: Can't…I'm too pissed off. If I go to bed now, I'll just end up watching _Stargate SG-1_**** for two hours.**

**Misaki: Chey-chan…**

**Chey: Don't say it. Let's just get to the story. I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hiroki paced the apartment, trying to decide what to do. The brat wanted him to tell Akihiko that he was a ghost and hanging around. On the one hand, Akihiko might stop moping…on the other, the situation could be made much, much worse.

Hiroki ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it into a mess. "Damn brat, confusing me." He continued to mutter about it as he paced until the door opened.

"I'm home, Hiro-san." Nowaki appeared like magic in the entryway.

"Nowaki, what are you doing home?"

"For the first time since I started work, there's a bit of a slump. The head doctor sent me home." He walked over and embraced his lover who sagged in his grip.

"Oh, welcome home, then."

Nowaki smiled and pressed a kiss to Hiroki's mussed hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No, well…Akihiko's brat asked me to tell Akihiko that he was a ghost or whatever. And that was after he somehow took control of my body."

"He did what?" Nowaki murmured as his hands shifted, one going up to wrap tenderly around his neck, the other toying with Hiroki's belt buckle.

"Took control…" Hiroki realized that Nowaki didn't actually care about what had happened at this particular moment.

"Is he still in control?" Nowaki asked softly in his lover's ear before biting into the cartilage.

"No…" Hiroki gasped. He twisted in Nowaki's grasp to kiss the larger man.

"That's good," Nowaki replied and slipped a hand into Hiroki's pants. The two barely made it to the bedroom.

…

Misaki went back to Usagi-san's apartment but found it deserted. He sat on the couch and stared vacantly, just breathing. He inhaled his lover's rich scent. Akihiko had been spending a lot of time there it seemed. Misaki flopped down on the couch, plunging his face into a cushion to absorb as much of Akihiko's smell as he could.

He started to wish he could see his lover and then he was on his hospital bed. He lifted his head and saw Usagi-san sitting a few inches away with his head down on Misaki's limp, comatose hand. His lips were pressed to Misaki's fingertips. His eyes were shut.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered.

There was no reaction, of course. Misaki was irked. He felt rather tired of this. Being unable to communicate was a hassle in the extreme.

…

Hiroki went to the hospital with Nowaki that evening since he figured that was the best place to find Bakahiko. Sure enough, there he was in the brat's room. So was Misaki's spirit. This was going to be an uncomfortable situation. "Akihiko," Hiroki said seriously as he walked in.

Akihiko didn't react beyond a slight shift in his shoulders. He just continued to stare at the brat's face and clutch his hand.

"Akihiko, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Hiroki?"

"It's about that br—about Takahashi."

Akihiko looked up. His eyes were lifeless, their glowing amethyst irises reduced to a dull and faded periwinkle. "What is it?"

"He's here."

An eyebrow went up. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

"No, idiot, I mean…" Hiroki trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "His spirit or whatever."

There went the other eyebrow, disappearing under his unruly blond locks.

"He wants me to tell you that he…that he doesn't know how to get back into his body."

"You can see him?" Usagi-san breathed. His reaction was not what Hiroki had expected. Disdain, or even anger, would have been more believable than the serious expression on his face as he got to his feet, still holding onto Misaki with one hand. "Where?"

Hiroki twitched. He didn't really understand this sudden eagerness but whatever. "He's standing to your right, about a foot away." Akihiko reached out and his hand went through Misaki's cheek.

Misaki adjusted so that Akihiko's hand seemed to rest against it. "Usagi-san," he whispered.

"Is he saying anything?"

"Just your stupid nickname."

Misaki glanced briefly at his professor and said, "Can you tell him that I'm okay and I'm trying to wake up."

Hiroki relayed this, flushing angrily. Akihiko gave a very small but playful smile. "I love you, Misaki. Please don't hurt yourself doing that."

Misaki smiled, happy to see Usagi-san smiling for the first time in ages. "Usagi-san…" he murmured again. He wanted to kiss his lover. Under normal circumstances, he would never consider such a thing but…desperation was making him reckless. He brought a hand up to touch Akihiko's face. Akihiko couldn't feel it but it made him feel slightly better.

Then a though occurred to him. He'd been inside Hiroki's body before. Was it possible he could do it again? He looked again at the rather embarrassed Sensei, who was very carefully not looking at his best friend and student.

"Sensei," he murmured, stiffening his resolve. "I'm really very sorry for this."

"For what—" Hiroki started but then Misaki pulled away from his lover and collided with him. And then went into him.

Hiroki stumbled a bit. And then he sank below the surface as Misaki claimed the brunet's body for a second time. He stared out of Hiroki's brown eyes, which softened under Misaki's control. "Usagi-san," he spoke with Hiroki's voice.

Akihiko rounded on him, his eyes searching the other man's face. "Misaki," he whispered, shocked.

Misaki nodded. Then tears welled. "Usagi-san, I'm so sorry about all the trouble I'm causing. I want you to know that—" He was silenced by his lover's fierce kiss. Misaki fell into the warmth of the kiss immediately. The sane part of his mind, which was partially aware of Hiroki's body noted that this body recognized Usagi-san's kiss. It had savored this kiss once upon a time. Jealousy cut through the pleasure of being kissed for the first time but he shoved it down. That had been a long time ago.

Misaki chose instead to wrap his arms around Akihiko and kiss him back as hard as he could. When he finally broke away, he gasped, "I love you."

"I love you too," Akihiko whispered back.

"What?" a voice asked. Both men turned to see Nowaki in the doorway with absolute horror in every line of his handsome face.

**Chey: And Cliffie!**

**Hiroki: You are a horrible person.**

**Nowaki: I'm siding with Hiroki on this one.**

**Chey: I can't win, can I?**

**Akihiko: Nope.**

**Chey: Maybe I can win with the readers. Review please, next chapter will probably be the very last followed by an epilogue. Thanks for reading!**

**CheyanneChika**


	12. Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: Even though I disappeared for so long, I still own nothing. **

**Misaki: And just where have you been?**

**Nowaki: Yeah, you left all these people for months on an awful cliffhanger.**

**Chey: I know, I'm sorry. School ate my life and that plus work meant no time and no energy. On the plus side, I have A's in all that classes that have been graded so far:)**

**Hiroki: Show off.**

**Chey: Anyway, onto the final chapter before the epilogue.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Nowaki stared at the two embracing men for a moment. Thoughts whipped through his mind. The first time he'd seen Hiroki in contact with another man, he'd punched him. This was different though. This was Usami-san. Hiroki's past love.

Hiroki would hate him forever if he hurt Usami, his best friend. Nowaki bit his lip, fighting the tears welling in his eyes. Then he turned and took off down the hall.

"No!" That single word burst from Hiroki as he reclaimed control through pure desperation and Misaki was flung from the body he occupied. This time, Hiroki didn't pass out. He merely fell to his knees for a moment but struggled upright, regaining control of his motor skills. "Nowaki!" he yelled and took off, never looking back at a confused Akihiko.

Akihiko started to follow but a sudden gasp had him spinning. Misaki was half sitting in the bed, coughing violently. "Misaki!" he cried, dashing back to the bedside. Taking the boy's hands, kissed them, then his arms, then his shoulders, neck, jaw, cheeks and face. Finally, he kissed the confounded Misaki on the lips with gentle passion.

"What…where? Usagi-san, stop that." Misaki pushed him away a bit and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In a hospital, don't you remember?" Usagi's eyebrows drew together.

Misaki shook his head still confused. "No, sorry. What happened to me? I remember getting in the bath. Then…nothing. What happened?"

"The doctor thinks you slipped and hit your head, then sunk under the water." Akihiko winced even as he said it.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days. Hiroki said that your spirit was following him around."

"Hiroki?"

"Kamijou Sensei."

Misaki looked confused. "Real or not, why would I follow him around? He's a demon!"

"He said he was the only one who could see you. And then you started controlling his body and then you talked to me just now, right before you woke up."

"Don't be absurd, Usagi-san. This isn't one of your ridiculous novels."

"It's true."

Misaki just laughed and shook his head. "You're so strange, Usagi-san."

A nurse came in then. "Takahashi-kun, you're awake. Welcome back."

Misaki looked over. "Hello."

Akihiko didn't look away, focusing solely on his lover. The nurse approached and examined the chart. "Everything's improving, it seems," she said with a smile.

Misaki nodded approvingly. Everything would be alright. He was sure of it.

…

Hiroki was fast. Years of every martial art his parents forced him into and the endless training that came with them made him that way but Nowaki was fast too and he had long legs that made him faster. Hiroki was gaining but slowly. "Nowaki!" he yelled, for once not caring that he was making a scene. He frankly didn't give a damn if not doing so meant losing his lover. "_Nowaki!_"

At last, he almost had the doctor. He reached out and touched Nowaki's wrist. Before he could grip it, Nowaki made a sharp right, slamming through a door to the staircase. Hiroki stumbled and fell when he tried to stop. Both of his knees connected hard with the tile floor, jarring his entire body. He fought the pain and scrambled once more to his feet.

He hurried down the stairs but Nowaki was at least a floor below him now. "Damn it all, Nowaki! Stop running." Nowaki's thumping feet were all that answered him. Hiroki picked up the pace again as the pain from his knees faded.

He hit the ground floor running. Nowaki had just dashed out into the lobby. Hiroki came out and looked around in time to see his lover sprinting towards the automatic double doors. Hiroki tore after him, ignoring everyone in the room staring at him in shock. He hit the doors only fifteen feet behind Nowaki.

…

Nowaki had to keep running. He couldn't stop. If he had to stop, he'd have to deal with what he'd seen. He'd have to admit that Hiro-san, his precious, beloved Hiro-san, had kissed Usami, his past love.

He couldn't. There was no way. Hiro-san had followed him all the way outside and was closing on him. He sped up but he wasn't used to running this much. He knew Hiro-san wasn't either but he had been an avid athlete as a child. Nowaki had not been. His speed was peaking and Hiro-san was barely breathing hard.

He had to keep going. Just then, he rounded a corner too fast. His ankle twisted sharply and plummeted into the pavement. Starbursts of pain sparked from his ankle, knees, arms and face. "Nowaki?" he heard Hiro-san cry. Then the older man was kneeling beside him.

…

Hiroki's fingers wrapped gently around Nowaki's arm as he rolled him over. The blue eyes that stared up at him were filled with pain and Hiroki would have bet anything that the pain there wasn't just from the fall. "Nowaki," he murmured gruffly. "You dumbass, why'd you run like that?"

"Hiro-san…" he breathed. "Please stop. I'm fine." He pushed himself up off the ground, getting unsteadily to his feet. Hiroki tried to help but Nowaki shrugged him off. Hiroki stepped back, panic filling his chocolate eyes.

Nowaki started to walk awkwardly back in the direction of the hospital. "Idiot," Hiroki snapped, grabbing him. "The apartment is closer." Nowaki started to resist but he ached with every step. He allowed Hiroki to take charge of him and drag him to their home.

Once inside, Hiroki got Nowaki out of his clothes and sitting on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. When he returned, he looked Nowaki over. There were scrapes and cuts on his cheeks and hands. His knees were scraped and already purpling as was his ankle. He saw to that first, rubbing a soothing balm gently over the skin before wrapping it in bandages.

While he wrapped, he spoke, not looking at Nowaki, who wasn't looking at him either. "Nowaki, what you saw wasn't me." Nowaki remained silent and Hiroki went on. "The brat really wanted to talk to Akihiko and he sort of…borrowed my body. The person kissing Akihiko was Takahashi-kun. Not me. I would never…" He trailed off and cast a tentative glance at his true love. Nowaki was eyeing him suspiciously. Hiroki looked away again and reached for the disinfectant. He applied it gently to Nowaki's knees and the doctor winced. "Oh suck it up, you big baby," Hiroki said automatically. Then he flinched.

To his surprise, Nowaki chuckled. "They always say that doctors make the worst patients."

"Got that right," Hiroki muttered. "I'd never want to treat that asshole Senpai of yours." He moved the hands next.

Nowaki actually laughed despite the obvious pain he felt. "You won't be laughing in a minute. Shut your eyes." Hiroki stood over his lover with a fresh cotton applicator for Nowaki's cheek. The moment the alcohol touched his cheek, Nowaki yelped.

Hiroki grimaced and clapped his lips over Nowaki's, swallowing that cry and the one that followed as he continued to apply the burning liquid. Nowaki quivered from the alcohol and Hiroki even feel the acrid liquid in the air between their faces. When he finished and pulled back, he placed a bandage on his cheek and smiled slightly. "There."

"Thanks, Hiro-san." And then he pulled Hiro-san down to kiss him once more.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Next is the Epilogue and then I'll be done.**

**Nowaki: So sad.**

**Hiroki: No it's not.**

**Chey: Yes it is. You know, this is actually one of my shorter multi-chapter stories. The only ones with less are "Rendezvous Points" and "Two Usagisans" and "Riot."**

**Misaki: And "Shuffle Challenge."**

**Chey: Doesn't count. Anyway, please review. Love love love and all that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Time for one more fight!**

**Nowaki: Now don't be like that.**

**Chey: *innocently* Like what?**

**Nowaki: Like that. Say the disclaimer already.**

**Chey: Fine. I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirteen—Epilogue**

Hiroki and Nowaki returned to the hospital room where Misaki stayed the next day. Akihiko, of course, sat in the chair beside the bed. "Hello, Takahashi-kun," Nowaki said, looking at the boy who looked tiny in that big, white bed.

The boy looked at him with his shiny, emerald eyes. "Hello. You're Dr. Kusama?"

"Yes. Did you remember meeting me when you were a ghost?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, sorry. I don't remember anything."

"Oh, so you don't remember taking over my lover's body and using him to kiss Usami-san?" The animosity was hidden under the thick layer of platitudes Nowaki used to hide any emotion other than happiness.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki yelped, rounding on him.

"I did _what?_" Misaki choked out, looking positively scandalized.

Nowaki looked surprised. "You really don't remember?"

Misaki slowly shook his head back and forth. Then he looked at Akihiko. "Usagi-san, did I do that?"

Akihiko nodded.

Misaki turned back to Nowaki. "I'm really sor—" He stopped short as the words Nowaki had said earlier hit him. Usagi-san had explained that Misaki had borrowed the demon professor's body to communicate with Usagi but Nowaki had said that he'd taken over Nowaki's lover's body. That meant… Misaki choked and stared at Hiroki. "You two are like that?"

Hiroki turned scarlet and sputtered, "Y-y-you have a problem with that?" His hands itched to throw something.

Misaki looked fearful and said, "No sir."

"Good." Hiroki turned and left abruptly.

"Um, Hiro-san," Nowaki started.

"I'm leaving first," he called back.

Nowaki turned back to the other two men. "Uh…oh, Takahashi-kun, I spoke with your primary physician. He says you are free to leave today provided you do nothing overly strenuous or shower alone for the next week."

A smirk grew on Akihiko's lips. "The showering alone won't be a problem." Misaki flushed and elbowed the blond. Nowaki tried not to smile. Since his relationship was safe, he wouldn't hold a grudge. When Akihiko started to detail what exactly they would be doing when they were in the shower, things that were decidedly strenuous, he did the best thing he could; he got out. But not before catching a couple of very interesting ideas he would run by Hiro-san tonight.

…

"Usagi-san, how come I could talk to Kamijou Sensei but not anyone else when I was a…a spirit?"

Akihiko, who was currently trying to unbutton Misaki's shirt paused. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know." Akihiko resumed his unbuttoning.

"Usagi-san! This is important." Misaki caught his lover's wrists. "Please."

Akihiko sighed and sat back. This halt was definitely only temporary. "Maybe you could connect best with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's an uke, you're an uke, you both have men who love you and yet you struggle to accept it. Maybe he's just the most relatable to you." A light went on in Akihiko's head as inspiration for a story hit him.

"Oh no…" Misaki whispered. "Don't you dare make a smutty novel out of this! Don't even think about it!" Akihiko smirked evilly. Then he leaned down and kissed his fully distracted Misaki. The boy struggled for a moment then gave in.

…

The next two days passed peacefully enough. But then…

Aikawa burst into the apartment ready to start screaming at the two men casually drinking tea. "Sensei, you have to work on your—" She stopped short when Akihiko merely pointed at a sheaf of papers sitting on the coffee table. She picked them up. "You're done already?" she asked, amazed.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Oh but I am!" She smiled brightly and left.

"When did you write that?" Misaki asked.

"Last night, after I had my fill of you."

Misaki shuddered, wishing he hadn't asked.

_Two hours later…_

"Sensei!" Aikawa was back and in full fangirl mode. "I had no idea you were going for the supernatural in this story. But I love how sweet the spirit of Misaki-chan is. And, you incorporated the Egoist lovers into this one. It's so adorable! And the part where we realize that Hiro-san's and Misaki-chan's hearts cried out to each other in need because they were worried about their relationships with their lovers… Kyaaaaa! I love it."

Misaki rounded on Akihiko. "WHAAAAAT?"

Akihiko completely ignored both of them as he got up, grabbed Suzuki-san and started walking upstairs. "Get back here you baka rabbit," Misaki yelled darting after him. Aikawa, forgotten, stood in the living room and giggled insanely as she watched the Misaki fly across the balcony as Sensei turned to catch him and drag him into the bedroom.

**The End**

**Chey: And I'm done with this one.**

**Hiroki: Finally.**

**Misaki: Yeah, seriously. This was too weird.**

**Chey: Oi, my story, my rules. Deal with it.**

**Hiroki and Misaki: No.**

**Chey: Sigh…Readers, please review and thank you for putting up with my insane ramblings for thirteen whole chapters.**

**I love you all!**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
